It is well known in communications engineering that a linear channel has considerably more capacity for information transmission than a saturation channel. Data storage channels are invariably saturation channels. Efficient linearization of these channels enables a considerably larger storage capacity and lower cost per MegaByte of stored data. A primary feature of the above-identified application is that MO media has an amorphous film nature and is vertically oriented; the two together are attractive for linearized channel data storage SNR degradation is minimized.
The issue is how to avoid taking an amplitude reduction over what would have occurred with saturation recording. In other words, given the analog signal, which can take on a continuous range of values between its two peak extremes (max and min) one should place that max and min right inside or very close to the max and min extremes utilized in binary saturation recording, and keep the same dynamic range available for the continuous time signal, thereby not suffering peak signal noise.